


The Serpent and the Apple

by DeathxReader_otp



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Funny I guess?, I don't even know what i wrote, Misleading to say the least, Not really tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathxReader_otp/pseuds/DeathxReader_otp
Summary: She was born walking a tightrope, she died shackled in bells, and was reborn ghosting the thread of men's life. And with this birth and rebirth, she became one with the shift itself, the land between one and another was her domain which she ruled with every silent thread of her feet.~0~Every moment was like teetering on the edge of victory and failure, his actions were precise and brutal. He wove a tapestry of grandeur on a loom made of mist and to him, it was as exhilarating as any fight for it was in a world none of his own.





	The Serpent and the Apple

It was different with every person.

For Inej, she would shift herself into something born of shadows and built to walk the line of oblivion. She became one with the air around her, the weight of her body dissolved as she found a balance to it all and shift seamlessly into the world around her. She was born walking a tightrope, she died shackled in bells, and was reborn ghosting the thread of men's life. And with this birth and rebirth, she became one with the shift itself, the land between one and another was her domain which she ruled with every silent thread of her feet.

There were some who could not walk this rope and could not find the domain between here and there. Some were born to tread with heavy feet and speak with loud voices, some were born to stand apart as a shining beacon and not melt into the shadows. Jesper, as such, moved with too little grace, jerky and early where his movements. Dance out of rhythm, a song out of pitch, one could not match the other and tis such lead to his downfall, it became clear that the boy with the twin pistols was out of place in the shadows Eden.

Only few could find logic in a world without reason, Wlyan trod lightly in this world, using numbers as a bridge across the great pains of whispering nothings. Every move as a stroke of a pencil, some long and light and some short and deep cut across it all; forming a path. Even though he could walk its paths he knew that this world was not his.

Nina had always fiddled with a line between worlds, yet that line was not of this. 

For Kaz was a different story altogether, when he balanced the line between the sky and the ground he did not shift for the world, the world shifted for him. It was as if holding onto a whisper as the pace and risk seemed to double with every second, the world would blur and only the next movement was what was left. There was something to it but he could not for the life of himself tell what, he did not shift seamlessly nor did he ruin the tide. His only tether was a wisp of air around his arm, it was a constant feeling of dread in the back of his mind. Every moment was like teetering on the edge of victory and failure, his actions were precise and brutal. He wove a tapestry of grandeur on a loom made of mist and to him, it was as exhilarating as any fight for it was in a world none of his own.

“FUCK,” he yelled as the snake hit its body, missing the apple by only one square. He pressed his palms against his eyes and growled, ignoring Inej’s unimpressed look. 

Jesper had started complaining about a game around two weeks ago, it was simple enough to everyone else but he always complained about it being hard. So to prove him wrong Nina tried it, then one thing lead to another and everyone had become obsessed with the dumb little game. Inej had proceeded to absolutely dominate everyone, the only one who had ever even come relatively close had been Wylan. Only because he had done the calculations beforehand and much trial and error, Kaz took it as a personal offense to be in third place. ( His motto was second place equaled first looser but there was no beating Inej ) And that was what lead him here, staring at the reload screen at his high score 72.

Eight points, he was eight points away from beating Wylan and he was **interrupted**. Fury coursed through him as he stared Jesper in the eyes with the heat of every circle of hell. The Zemeni boy smiled nervously at him, “It seems like it's a bad time to ask if you know where my guns are,” his voice seemed an octave higher. 

“Jesper,” Kaz said darkly.

He shrunk a bit.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

[Snake Game](https://www.google.com/search?q=google+snake+gam&rlz=1CATTSD_enUS850&oq=google+snake+gam+&aqs=chrome..69i57j0l5.3995j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)


End file.
